


the suffering of artemis

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Cas babysits, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, I can't leave things alone so have some OOC porn lol, M/M, Make up sex, Missing Scene, Mythological References, Oh god that episode broke me, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, This fic doesn't make much sense, This is not a great fic sorry, Whee, at least I think that's what the baby's name was, but there are blow jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate/missing scenes from 9.06. </p>
<p>Explicit content in chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the suffering of artemis

**Author's Note:**

> Daphne and Artemis is a story in Grecoroman mythology (if I remember correctly) wherein Artemis catches Cupid playing with his bows and scolds him for pretending to know about manly man things like war so Cupid gets POed and decides to fuck some shit up for Artemis so he shoots Artemis with a love (lust) arrow Daphne with a hate arrow so when Artemis tries to proposition her she goes 'ooo gurl u ratchet' and runs away and then (I think there's something about a river who turns her into a tree) gets turne into a swaggin' laurel tree and Artemis has to lust over her forevermore
> 
>  
> 
> (we all kno she was banging that river god so)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, the myth plays more into chapter two.

Ephraim. Despite sounding like a good ol' fashioned Bible villain, he looked like a normal enough dude. He looked like the kind of sorry guy who taught eighth grade English class or coached junior tennis or something else equally as dull and benign.  

"So much suffering, Castiel," Ephraim was saying. "You can feel little else. It's kind of pathetic, really, how sick you are. Like Artemis looking at Daphne. That cupid hit you hard, didn't he, brother?"

 

 

"I- I don't know what you are speaking of," Cas grated out in a voice slightly higher in pitch that his usual monotone. 

 

"That one, over there," Ephraim said, jerking his head to where Dean was laying in a huddle. 

 

"Dean?" Cas asked, trying his hardest to sound flummoxed. His infant charge was wailing in her crib, building a throbbing headache in both adult humans. 

 

"Don't worry, my brother, for all I want is to put your suffering to an end." Ephraim smiled sadly at Cas. "You're very sick. At one time I admired you, the great hero who conquered Hell for long enough to ascend with the righteous man in your arms."

 

"I haven't been that- that being in a long time," Cas said matter-of-factly, though the other human could see directly through the façade. 

 

"Exactly," Ephraim said, the muscles in his arm contracting towards Cas's forehead-

 

-and the room was flooded with blue light, drenching everything with an ethereal glow as the blade met its mark and sunk in. Cas sunk to the floor, a little dizzy from the fading sensation of adrenaline. Dean helped him to his feet, giving him a hand, which Cas took even though touching Dean made his heart stutter in his chest. 

 

"So, Cupid shot you, huh?" Dean asked warily as he let go of Cas's hand. The fallen angel swayed before steadying himself on Dean's shoulder.  

 

"It seems Nora was not 'shot', as it were," Cas enunciated carefully, hoping Dean would be adequately misled. 

 

"He said my name," Dean insisted quietly, stepping closer to Cas. 

 

"I think he was mistaken," the fallen man said flatly. 

 

"Really?"

 

Dean's gaze bored into Cas's resolve until it cracked. 

 

"You remember how a cupid works by touching both of its intended targets?" Cas sighed. 

 

"Yeah...?" Dean responded, squinting slightly in the dark. 

 

"That Cupid we thought was renegade during Famine's reign...."

 

Dean blinked. 

 

"He hugged us both, Dean," Cas elaborated when the hunter's face remained blank. 

 

Dean stood there, gaping at the fallen angel like he was a fish who was attempting to lip-synch. 

 

"It seems becoming human has... weakened my attempts to resist the… pull," Cas said, struggling to string together the proper words. 

 

Dean still didn't say anything. He stared at Cas, green eyes ablaze. 

 

The infant began to squall, breaking the tension between the two adults. Cas walked over Ephraim's dead vessel to tend to her. He scooped her up carefully and rocked her for a while, Dean looking on with a strange expression on his face. Finally, she settled back to sleep and Cas set her gently in her crib. 

 

"You're good with her," Dean said quietly, "Steve."

 

"According to her mother, she is a little angel," Cas dead-panned wryly. Dean winced. 

 

"You have a little drool, there, Mary Poppins," the hunter informed him, gesturing to his own shoulder for reference.

 

"You should go," Cas said reproachfully. "I do not know when Nora is going to be back," he added, lying. He really just wanted to get away from Dean and that strange mournful look on his face.

 

"Okay, but I'm picking you up after, and we're going to talk long and hard." Dean looked determinedly at Cas, holding his gaze for a long couple of moments before exiting quietly out the back door so no one would see him. As the Impala roared to life, Cas slumped into a chair, trying to determine whether or not he wanted to get out of the state as fast as he could. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so there's sex next chapter so if that's not your thing you're a liar cause you wouldn't be reading something rated E if it wasn't your thing


End file.
